


【DickJay】The boy in the Spider's Web

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Bat Family, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everyone is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 在蛛網臥底，迪克承受著極大的壓力，他的心逐漸的迷失了，唯有一個初衷，能夠令他咬牙堅持下去。





	【DickJay】The boy in the Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> 這章我自己寫的很抑鬱，感覺沒有表現出我想表現的東西。  
> 但是我覺得我和迪克都差不多要崩潰了，對了，預警，這章專虐大少。  
> 本文角色除了迪米崔，全部來自新52格雷森刊，做了部分魔改，不過看過格雷森刊的朋友可以盡可能猜猜劇情。
> 
> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

“我選擇這種人生。”

特工37號看著面前脫去紅頭罩的男人，想起曾經一起看的特務電影，片尾之時三面間諜的女主說著霸氣測漏的台詞，從冰桶裡抽出一把槍，接著幹掉了三個滅口的殺手。

“即使有一天，那讓我送掉了小命。”

他好希望這是那種電影，真的。

愛的過去式，八個月又零五天未見，你好嗎？

藏身在暗處的特工37號舉起槍，瞄準了那背對他的熟悉身影。

對不起……他在心裡說道，只是時候未到。

*  
釣過魚嗎？你必須先準備釣具、魚餌還有裝魚的冰桶，找一個適合耐心靜坐的地點。

阿波羅和午夜的安全屋面對著一片寧靜的海，適合養傷，適合釣魚，適合等待。

「我需要你滲透蛛網，盡可能蒐集情報。」布魯斯對著康復中的迪克說道，邊捻起魚餌，肉條在他指尖扭動著，被勾上了鉤尖，釣桿一甩，發出銳利的風聲，細繩拉著鮮豔的浮標落進了海裡，不知道是不是因這片海域太豐饒了，魚餌有些乏人問津。

「我潛伏的同時，你可以慢慢籌備你的邪惡計畫。」迪克慢慢地拉開因為躺床鬆弛僵硬的肌肉，新生組織因而繃緊疼痛，他用一種閒話家常的語氣問道，「這次臥底你預估要多久。」

「最多一年，情勢就會出現變化，視當時的狀況而定。」布魯斯甩出了一片飼料，在水面落下雨點般的波紋，水面下開始出現細小鱗光與黑影，啄著那些飼料，浮標依舊隨著波浪搖擺。

「最多一年？」迪克皺眉，這樣說是否太過武斷了。

「一年說長不夠長，說短不短，不過這次任務的主要目的為協助海倫娜取得蛛網的控制權，這份情欠下，伯特內利會是我們將來的一個盟友，而不是徹底瓦解蛛網。」布魯斯看著浮標猛然下沉了，大魚咬餌試探，然後再試探一次，只有經驗老道的釣客才能判斷出水面之下的情勢，「而傑森的事情，不用我多說，你也該知道……」

迪克幫他把話說完，「時候未到之前，我會耐心做好自己的事情。」

在引蛇出洞前必須小心，切莫打草驚蛇了。   
*.  
為什麼傑森會在這裡？為什麼他要帶著羅伊與他的黑道私兵攻擊蛛網？布魯斯到底在做甚麼？不是要他讓傑森離這一切越遠越好嗎？老天，傑森，你來這裡做什麼？

你瘋了是不是？

這座要塞是建在一座雪山的岩璧上，是蛛網的一個醫療實驗基地，所在地遠離人煙，整座基地就蓋在岩山上，基地下方是地下伏流經年累月沖刷出來的深潭，外頭是一片冰天雪地，大雪是天然的屏障，讓人無處可逃。

迪克花了很大功夫才順理成章地來到這裡，因為這是那份資料裡的蜘蛛培養幼蟲的第一站，如果蛛網這些年還在培育蜘蛛，那很可能還有孩子被困在這裡，他必須來確認，如果真要對蛛網下手，那當然是全部都剿滅了最好。

只是他沒有想到，傑森會提前出先在這裡，帶了屬於他的大隊人馬剿了這個地方。  
敵人入侵，蛛網的探員們第一時間就會聽令炸掉部分機房與文件房，之後火拼就開始了，鬼鬼祟祟的間諜失去了隱蔽的優勢，他們與黑道私兵相遇引發了激烈的碰撞，正面火拼一直是間諜最討厭的，那會讓一切都暴露在陽光之下。

在毀壞大半的建築裡，水管瘋狂的漏水，電線炸出火花，迪克的內心在見到傑森和羅伊之後處於瘋狂失序的狀態，但是他強韌的精神讓他完美的扮演著特工37號的角色。

伯特內利女主管不在，她的特工37號是這座基地裡等級最高的外勤，在遭受攻擊時由他主持防禦是正常的權力轉移，他瞬間從原本防他跟防賊似的基地主任那邊拿到權限指令，開始調任兵力作戰，與此同時他也在跟時間賽跑，目標是這座基地裡的醫療研究項目與檔案。

迪克知道法外者會監聽他們的頻道，他知道他們會來指揮室，畢竟對付任何東西都是把腦子炸了基本上軀體就不會動了……爆炸過去，他不動聲色的拔走插進主機裡的U盤，基地主任倒在他旁邊，很不幸地已經為組織捐軀了。

迪克心情複雜的跨過了屍體，悄然無聲的翻到掩體後，他不知道Batsmen那邊出什麼事情，但是他百之百可以算在布魯斯頭上。

紅頭罩與軍火庫正走過斷垣殘壁，羅伊從行李袋拿出一罐艷紅的噴漆交到傑森手中，傑森冷笑著走向大廳牆面，一邊脫下自己的頭罩，面對著懸掛蛛網標誌的牆面，迪克剛進來就發現那符號的中心裡有個攝像頭。

看來傑森也知道，他打進這裡的流暢度就像是回到了自己的家。

「看到我還活著，你們是不是很意外。」傑森開始在蛛網的標誌塗鴉，噴槍嘶嘶作響，同時對著攝像頭裡他認為會看到錄像的人談天似的說著，「當時你是怎麼說的？流浪的小蜘蛛無處可去，無家可回，最終還是會回到蛛網。」

「現在我回來。」他的男孩完成最後一筆，平靜抬起頭，用烈焰與鮮血的殘破局面對著敵人高調宣誓，「為了那些葬送在蛛網手上的不幸靈魂。」

傑森語調中的悲痛令迪克僵在了原地。

就在這時，海倫娜銳利的聲音穿透耳機，刺進了他的耳膜，“特工37號，支援將在三分鐘後抵達。”

屬於另外一個身分應該要擔心的事情全數被壓下，特工37號藍眸冷冽抬起頭，手指扣住了扳機。

他的槍口對準那兩個入侵者腳下踩著的地面，他們所在的廳室裡，整面地板都是仿大理石紋的鋼化玻璃。

只要子彈擊對地方，整片足球場大小的地面都會崩潰。

一聲槍響，整個世界都傾斜了。

所有掉在地板上的東西那些辦公桌、文件、電腦、武器、毀壞的內部裝修，死人、活人，一切的一切都開始往中間的大洞滑落，墜落的呼嘯被龐大的水流聲淹沒。

大洞颼颼往上吹著濕寒的水氣，他們所在的位置居然剛好是地下伏流所衝擊出來的深潭。

迪克左翻右滾躲過那些大物件，同時順著大片破裂的地面不停往下滑，這真是他滑過屁股最痛的一次溜滑梯了。

他聽到勾索槍發射的聲響，羅伊和傑森朝穩定天棚結構發射了勾索，並為了躲避一根柱子而盪開了身影，當傑森順著慣性往迴盪時，有那麼一瞬間離37號很近，近到可以看清傑森臉上的多米諾面具其實是騷氣的暗紅色。

兩個人隔著一張面具四目相對，在某人眼裡，整個世界好像都為了這個凝視按下暫停鍵，他把握著0.0幾秒的時間深深地凝視著那白膜後的眼眸。  
一隻帶著戰術手套的手就這樣遞到他眼前，紅頭罩朝著正在滑落的蛛網特工伸出手似乎想要抓住他，只要迪克往前一撲，抓住來自敵人的友善之手，就能免於墮入深潭的命運。

還不行。

時候未到。

杰森，我很抱歉。

迪克任憑自己墜入瀑布的濛濛水氣中。

*

傑森在羅伊的幫助下回到了堅實的地面，他收回勾索，茫然地盯著自己剛剛伸出的右手。

「你瘋了，那是敵人你還伸手做什麼，都甚麼時候了還想救人？！」羅伊摸了摸杰森的額頭，體溫正常啊，看起來也無明顯外傷，「你剛剛有撞到頭嗎？你該慶幸那時候他沒有給你壞掉的腦子來一槍。」

「你才撞壞了腦子呢。」杰森反射性的回嗆，甩了甩手，「那傢伙看著眼熟。」

眼神對上的那瞬間有種熟悉感猛然竄上心頭，所以傑森也不知道為什麼，反射性地就想抓住那個墜落的蛛網特工。

「可能你以前在蛛網裡就跟他交過手？」羅伊一邊問道，一邊從躲藏處往外探頭，確定沒有追兵跟蹤他們，「長什麼樣子？」

杰森按住了腦袋，發現自己無法記得那個男人的臉孔，連最簡單的髮色他都無法確定，這個症狀很熟悉，「他應該帶著面部識別干擾器，但是……」

「但是？」

「沒什麼，走吧……」傑森把那句話留在心底，沒有回頭去看那座深淵。

他只是覺得，那人的眼眸應當是藍色的。

*

他不停的墜落，投入時間之外的黑色深潭中，極低的水溫讓迪克像是回到那難得平靜的喘息時間裡，他在白瓷的浴缸裡到滿冰塊，讓冰塊冰敷紅腫瘀青的傷痛。

“為什麼要進入這個行業，感覺永遠都不適合你。”傑森的手指撫過他的額頭，那些回憶裡美好的觸碰，柔軟的嘴唇與默默無聲的眷戀。  
「你覺得什麼樣的職涯適合我？」他記得自己這樣問。  
“我不知道。”他的男孩皺起濃墨的眉頭，”超級明星？用臉蛋和笑容征服宇宙之類的？日進斗金還不用賣命。”  
「你是說那些帶來愛與希望的美好形象啊，閃閃發亮的？」他想了想，「我做過喔，明星，任務需要嘛。」  
“請不要隨便就把自己帶入愛與希望的代言人好嗎？噁心的自戀狂。”傑森小聲嘀咕著，”你不是成為明星，只是扮演過，那不是真正的你。”  
迪克記得自己那時忽然有點生氣，傑森的語氣是那麼理所當然，好像他真的能看透自己一樣。  
但明明不是這樣，迪克很了解自己，自己會為了備受喜愛而表現出人們，或者當下面對的人所喜歡的模樣，正直、善良、富有同情心的、幽默風趣的迪克•格雷森。  
傑森看到他的，也只是他為了傑森量身打造成他願意喜歡的樣子，不是嗎？  
有時候他覺得自己臉上虛偽的假面，就像永遠拆不完的包裝，拆去那些層層疊疊的彩紙之後，最裡面的小盒子，打開後裡面怕是什麼也沒有了吧。

傷口在冰水裡刺痛…

面具一但戴久了，很容易就摘不下來。

刺痛…刺痛……

每次任務結束後，他感覺都像流失掉一部份的自我。

鏡子起霧了，他看不清自己的臉，於是伸手去抹開寒涼鏡面上的冰冷水霧。

鏡子裡映出來的那個人是……

“特工37號！”

強而有力的纖細臂膀將他拖出了水潭。

海倫娜的眼神很殺的在磨小刀，裹著毯子37號懶得理她，他剛剛從冰點左右的潭水裡游了一趟長泳，此時從裡到外都是冷的，骨髓也幾乎要結成冰，忙著烤火取暖。

「紅頭罩在旗幟上的留言，海倫娜，你看到了吧。」他一開口就吐出靄靄白霧，差點敵方突襲搞死，他這時很適合問一些問題，「捕鳥蛛，不，我應該問說傑森·陶德跟蛛網曾是什麼關係。」

「蛛網的外勤一直有派系之爭。」海倫娜收起刀尖發亮的小刀，漆黑的眼珠冷淡的眺了他一眼，「一派是我的旋中碟，一派是蜘蛛群，管理者是蛛網創立者的直系屬下米諾斯，表面上我們基本上互不干涉。」

37號沉著的聆聽著，這就是他的任務，拋出問題如同甩出魚鉤，不需要有太多想法，只要等待著魚兒上鉤。

「私底下我知道他的會四處收集無家可歸的孤兒，用變態的方式將他們訓練成戰士。」海倫娜開始檢查她的十字弓，手指撥響弓弦，「如同我的聖哈德良，還有你所來自的地方，孤兒多好，他們總是無處可去，給他們一個家，他們就能為家拚上性命。」

家？別笑死了人了……37號垂下眸，聽不出多大感情的問道，「你也讓你的女孩們互相殘殺嗎？女主管，在我上課時看來她們都過得挺開心。」

「那是因為她們還年輕，還會被體操老師的屁股給吸引，而且事實證明……」海倫娜微微笑，將準星對準37號，唇角一絲嘲諷，她很清楚37號的把戲，但是就目前的合作情況來說，她沒有說謊的需要，「女人和男人本質就有所不同，我們天生就能夠承受更多痛苦，而且更加忠誠。」

「喔，你這是性別歧視，海倫娜。」37號傷心地搖搖頭。

37號是天生的表演者，他總是知道該如何用肢體去表達情感上的張力，他表現出自己完全為了女主管的故事所吸引，不自覺的往十字弓的方向微微傾身，用最低沉誘惑的嗓音追問，「所以，發生了什麼事情削弱了蜘蛛的力量，讓旋中碟得以上位？」

他與那把凶器的距離近到可以看見箭頭的鋒刃寒光閃爍，幾乎要抵上他的眉心，但說實話，這還不到讓特工37號眨眼的程度。

「他培養出來的最優秀的幾隻蜘蛛，其中最年輕的那隻叛變了，殺光了他泰半的蜘蛛，蛛網在那時判斷他已經不適任掌握全部的外勤任務，命我另組旋中碟。」海倫娜收起了十字弓，開始將銀針等武裝都藏到身上，整裝待發，「我想，你晚點就能見到他。」

37號站起身來，一股激動掩藏在這個自然而然的動作之下，這半年做為新人，他一直未獲得參加過主管級會議的資格，他一直不夠深入，無法接觸到他的真正目標。

不是蝙蝠極有遠見的目地，而是他個人的目標，出於在私人不過的理由，他十分想見一見這位代達羅斯博士與米諾斯先生，和蛛網中這位培養蜘蛛的人好好的認識一下。

陷入思考的特工一轉身，就撞上了海倫娜，冷硬做派的女主管沒有後退，而是將手臂勾住了他的脖子，柔軟的身軀貼了上來。

「你分心了，從我們被紅頭罩襲擊開始就心不在焉，我看的出來。」海倫娜纖細有力的手掌覆上了他的喉嚨，指甲卡進柔軟的肌膚里，看似調情的動作實則殺意滿滿，「有什麼是你應該向你的主管匯報的，37號？」

「我在想，我們之間是否會有相同的目標。」要不是那一雙隨時可以扭斷他脖子的強壯手臂，而且是他目前的上級，他會將人推開，但是就目前的情況來說，讓雙手在女士的腰後保持著一個紳士的距離是最好的選擇，他選擇深邃的凝視海倫娜狹長美麗的雙眸，表現得像是可以把全世界都獻給她，「米諾斯一死，代達羅斯一倒，蛛網就是你的了嗎？那我很樂意為你效勞，女士。」

「噓，別急，現在還不是時候。」海倫娜的手指壓住了他的嘴唇，瞇起了銳利的眼眸，清脆的聲音擺明著警告野心勃勃的特工別拖累她，一旦阻礙到她的道路，就是盟友她也會毫不留情的去除。

「……明白了。」37號懸空的手掌下落，抱住了海倫娜纖細的腰肢，他的眼神聚焦女主管身後的牆面上，那是一片空白的牆，什麼也沒有。

「明白就好。不要小看米諾斯，他能利用仇恨培養殺戮的奴隸，就一定有馴服他們的辦法。」海倫娜艷紅的雙唇貼上他的耳邊，用輕柔的語氣給誤闖蛛網的頑皮男孩一個忠告，「你該清楚其實會啖食同類的可不只是蜘蛛而已，我們都選擇了這樣的道路。」

海倫娜離開後，37號撿起毯子，也跟著完備自己的武裝，他握了握隨身的短棍，就像是握住老友的手。

間諜之間的合作，大多時候是虛與委蛇的交易，即使是上級指定的合作關係也不能真正的信任，戴上面具之後片刻都不能鬆懈，他們都不了解面具下的彼此，卻又緊密相依的合作，作為雙面間諜，37號沒有天真的空間，也許他轉頭時正對張友善的笑臉，背上卻已經抵著致命的刀槍，

這裡就像是一張網，一個不注意，就會被沾黏捆住，直到窒息。

*  
波浪一陣一陣的拍著浮標，鮮豔的小東西沉沉浮浮，倏然，整個消失在水面下，繩索繃緊。  
*  
他們來到了蛛網的會議室，海倫娜在座位上坐下，37號在她身後稍息，坐在座位上首的白袍博士慢騰騰的喝茶。

「代達羅斯博士。」

「伯特內利女主管。」男人放下茶杯，同樣戴著面部干擾器的他真顏難辨，「還有特工37號，歡迎，讓我們稍等一下米諾斯，他最近數個據點都受到攻擊，有點小忙。」

嘖嘖，這話說的，真酸啊。

站在海倫娜身後的37號面無表情地想著，這屋裡還有數人潛伏，以至於他的手不敢離開武器，別鬆懈，不可露出任何破綻。

「海倫娜。」代達羅斯又就著那半壺茶水給自己到了杯茶，此時空氣裡瀰漫著錫蘭紅茶那濃烈的香氣，品茶的動作就像一個老派的英國人，「說說，你的旋中諜和蜘蛛小隊有什麼不同吧。」

「我們是間諜，獲取情報，化作智慧，制衡世界。」海倫娜豎正身子，豪不掩飾對蜘蛛小隊的批評，「蜘蛛，從誕生在蛛網就自相殘殺，被精心打造成武器，每個都是米諾斯校調精準的殺人武器。」

37號不自覺得握緊了拳頭。

「但是，那是必要之惡。」一個戲劇化的聲音說道，如同海倫娜一般帶著一個隨扈走進來，「沒有幹贓活的人，有時候很難達到目的，不是嗎？」

「我沒反對你的小隊存在的必要性，首先，你要先控制得住你的手下啊。」海倫娜假笑，兩人針尖對麥芒，「米諾斯，六年前你怎麼說來著，叛徒已經肅清了，但是37號看到傑森·陶德活得很好呢。」

「迪米崔。」米諾斯的聲音如同鞭子呼嘯，一直在他身後陰影的人鬼魅似的動了。

海倫娜和米諾斯爭吵的時候，37號特工正在關注那個乾瘦男人身後的高大影子，所以當那個男人豹子似的撲向海倫娜時，他才能及時甩出雙棍架住那對爪刀。

就像是螳螂的鐮足，蜘蛛的鍔，37號架著刀，發現對方力大無窮，刀刃與棍身摩擦出刺耳的聲音，兩人齊力相當，一時僵持不下，然後刀刃慢慢地往37號逼近，近到他可以看見那個男人左手腕上環狀傷疤。

眼前的男人宛如暴雪所塑，除了藍眼身上幾乎沒有色素，面容冷酷，淡漠肅殺，校調精準的武器是非常精確的形容。

繼續力氣比拚，37號特工深知自己不是對手，下一秒，他做出了一個柔軟的動作，卸開了男人的壓力，雙棍爆出電光將他逼退，然後37號凌空翻起身來，左腿重重的踢出。

那個男人在他翻起空翻的愣了一下，不過他的反應很快，立刻擋住了37號特工的一腳，以一個刁鑽的角度揮出短刀，37號特工同時甩出雙棍。

下一秒他們猛然往兩個方向退開，一隻銳利的箭矢從他們之間穿過，釘在了牆上。

海倫娜的十字弓重新上膛，發出致命的聲響，「米諾斯，繼續攻擊我的屬下，你會發現樂意燒掉你基地的不只是紅頭罩。」

「行了。」米諾斯抬起手，那名叫做迪米崔的男人倏然收起爪牙，機器人似的走回原位，立定在原地。

37號特工知道他為什麼一直盯著這個人看了，他的行頭和傑森太像了，他們放置武器的位置一模一樣，只是傑森會穿上皮夾克，而這個男人只是簡單的在高領打底服外套著戰術背心，相同的武器配置說明了他們有著相似的戰鬥方式，他們備戰的姿勢，肉搏攻擊的動作，都可以找到雷同的地方。

就像一個恐怖的對照組。

「抱歉，這是我們的失誤，不過既然他沒死，我有個建議。」米諾斯圓滑的說道，「捕鳥蛛的生命力在我們對他進行實驗時就展現出相當的強韌性，同時，他冥頑不靈的性格一度難以洗腦控制，但是必須說，那個男孩是我打造過最優秀的武器。」

「哦？」代達羅斯往前傾身，「比你身邊這個還要優秀？」

「是的，所以迪米崔的失敗我不意外。」米諾斯毫不猶豫的回答，毫不掩飾自己對下屬的失望，「那個男孩難以控制，但是，我想好素材就是好素材，這芮次博士也是贊同的。」

海倫娜身軀一震，不敢置信的看向他。

代達羅斯將雙手交疊在桌上，「你從未說過他就是伊莉莎白未完成的實驗體？」

「我當初撿到那男孩的時候，他全身上下都燒爛了，離焦屍只差一口氣，索性拿他來做點有後遺症的小實驗也無妨。」米諾斯推了推眼鏡，全然沒有注意到那個難搞的女主管身後的特工朝他投來的眼神，充斥著全神貫注的殺意。

「現在看來，傑森·陶德這麼難以殺死，應該是普羅米修斯的試驗在他的身上獲得了成功。」

*  
釣魚的人握緊了釣竿，開始收線。  
*  
一把眼熟的爪刀釘在37號臉邊的水泥牆上，特工不動聲色的後退，不知何時，整條走廊就剩他和這個殺神，也不知道在那場會議結束後對方跟蹤了他多久，才讓這傢伙堵到一個機會。  
「你這是甚麼意思？」即使來者不善，特工37號依舊保持著冷靜，「迪米崔同志。」  
「我見過他，那個動作。」迪米崔拔下刀子，信步而來，像是啞巴了很多年又重新開口說話，他的斷句僵硬奇怪，「你和傑森，什麼關係？」  
37號的臉孔抽搐了一下，眼神往那眼熟到刺眼的戰術打扮一瞄。  
該死，他才想問這樣呢！   
他的身分難道要因為一個空翻而暴露了嗎？  
*   
"傑森，在你眼裡，我是什麼樣子的？"  
你能看透我自己都摘不下來的面具嗎？  
*

**Author's Note:**

> 你們就把傑森想像成冬兵，然後把米諾斯想像成九頭蛇就好。  
> 這章大少的想法比較少，因為他在特工37號的模式裡，類似於上班不要東想西想，尤其不要想自己對象那種狀態。


End file.
